pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Flare isn't Fair
Wolf and company finally reached the next town, and Wolf hears of a special reward for locating the Scientist who is supposedly stuck in Glittering Cave. With high hopes of finding the Scientist and gaining a reward, Wolf heads out to the next area to start searching. Wolf then is stopped by the sheer sight of seeing a Rhyhorn crying loudly. Plot Rhyhorn: *Crys* *Sobs* Wolf: Whats wrong, friend? Rhyhorn: Nobody will let me take them to Glittering Cave! Not even the hikers who normally go! *Crys* Wolf: Why? Rhyhorn: I don't know!!! *Crys* Wolf begins to smell something about as foul as a sick Stunky. The smell is enough to make his eyes water and nose burn. The stench of Rhyhorn is the true reason why nobody will ride him to Glittering Cave! However, due to Wolf's kind heart, Wolf decides to ride the Rhyhorn anyway, all the way to Glittering Cave. They are stopped in the middle of the short trip, because Rhyhorn stepped on a Sandile! Sandile: OUCH! Dude, watch where you're walking! I mean REALLY.. Rhyhorn: Oops..Sorry friend. Sandile: Friend?! We ain't friends! Wolf: But we are... Wolf launches a Pokeball at the agitated Sandile, and catches it quickly. After this, they travel to the Glittering Cave, but they go back to heal. Amazing reveals she wants to take a break, and Wolf decides to grant Amazing this request. Cyrus the Sandile is taken out of the PC, and Wolf gets on the smelly but friendly Rhyhorn again, to reach the cave. Stumbling upon a Cubone, Wolf catches it as if it was a reflex. Calcium the Cubone is caught and sent to the PC. Team Flare Grunt: *Smirk* Almost got all the fossils out of this cave...hehe. Wolf: What did you say? Team Flare Grunt: *Surprised* Gah! Go away, you ugly creature! (In the Background) Machop: Ok...*frowns* TFG: As for you, kid, scram! Or do we have other business? Wolf: You bet! *Sends out Cyrus* Go get him, champ! TFG: *Sends out Houndour* Ember! The two Pokemon brawl, only for Cyrus to ''easily ''defeat Houndour! TFG: Urrrgh..Stupid kid. You will be punished by the beauty that is, Team Flare! Wolf: Sure, whatever. Get lost. Jerry: Yeah, you punk! TFG 2: What the....DUDE?! You got beat by a kid?! Pathetic.. TFG 2 sends out Zubat and Scraggy, and Cyrus and Jerry are sent to fight. With a couple embers, the Zubat is burnt to a crisp. As for Scraggy, Cyrus buried it in the sand with alot of Sand Tombs. TFG 2: Darn it! We may have lost, but you will still remain impure and ugly! *Runs* TFG: Wait for Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee..*runs* Wolf: What a bunch of losers. *Continues walking throughout the Cave. Scientist: You found me! Haha, take one of two fossils! I insist, kid! Wolf: One of TWO?! This place is suppose to full of Fossils! Scientist: Well, Team Flare wiped this place out..so yeah. Wolf: Team Flare isn't Fair... Scientist: Yup, now what do you want the Sail or Jaw Fossil? Wolf: Jaw, I guess. *Takes fossil* Wolf walks away to exit the cave with the Scientist. From the air, a Woobat collides directly into Wolf's face. Wolf yelps in pain, throws a Pokeball at the Woobat's nose, catches it, and calls him Steve. *Out of the Cave* Wolf: Finally, free. Cmon Scientist-dude. Rhyhorn: I'll take you back! *makes a huge dopey smile* Wolf: *Crys* Perfect... Scientist: *yells* I CALL SHOTGUN! Crying the whole way back, Wolf and the Scientist make it back to town and Wolf is given a Aerodactylite (The Mega Stone for Aerodatyl) for finding the Scientist. Off to train Cyrus, Wolf looks for a training spot worthy of such a Pokemon! Category:Episodes